


Lost Together With You

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Cuddling, Forehead Touches, Isolation, Lost in space - Freeform, M/M, Theme: Home, or are they?, together and alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve is just glad Tony is with him. He would have hated to have done this alone.THIS is my submission for the Cap_Ironman TRB 2018 :) so excited to be able to participate!





	Lost Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cap_IM TRB 2018! The theme is: home. Very open ended. Can be interpreted however a person likes!

[ ](https://imgur.com/RcX6dxX)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on[Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com) |[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Queen_Doph) |[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/) | [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/Dophne) |[Society6](https://society6.com/dophne)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lightyears From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639201) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)




End file.
